Terin Drabbles
by Rand0mV1rus
Summary: Pointless drabbles featuring my OC Terin Akirai.


I own neither Avatar: TLA nor the Predator franchise. R&R

* * *

**Curiosity Killed The Rabiroo**

"No way. I'm not helping you with your little scheme." Katara said infuriated as she crossed her arms.

"Come on." Sokka whined, "Haven't you ever been curious as well?"

"Not enough to actually put my life in jeopardy."

"Katara's right Sokka." Aang said agreeing, "It's not worth it."

"Quit acting like wimps." Toph interjected, "He wouldn't kill his friends for something like this, or at all for that matter. Besides, he won't be back for another two hours. I'm in."

"That's the spirit!" Sokka yelled happily. "Alright last chance, Katara, Aang you in?"

They both shook their heads.

Sokka shrugged, "Suit yourself. Come on Toph."

They both started walking back to camp.

Katara sighed, "Five silver pieces says he gives Sokka a black eye."

"Five more says he puts him in a coma." Aang responded.

* * *

"Come on his tent is just over there." Sokka said excitedly.

"Wow. Did you figure that all by yourself?" Toph asked sardonically.

"Ha. Ha." Sokka replied. "Okay here's the plan, we sneak over to the tent and watch for any sign of him coming and then we-" Sokka was stopped when he noticed Toph walking towards the tent.

"What are you doing?!" He half whispered half yelled.

"Snoozles he's a whole mile away from camp! He's not just gonna teleport all the way over here!" She retorted.

"Oh, right."

Toph rolled her eyes, "Come on." She said annoyingly as she walked into the tent.

Sokka followed suit, but still looked around in suspicion.

When he finally entered the tent he found Toph already standing in the corner waiting. "Took ya long enough."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get looking."

"No need it's right over there." She pointed to his right where a metal case was on the ground."

Sokka quickly rushed over to it and tried prying it open but to no avail.

"Hey Toph. Can you metalbend this thing open?"

She shook her head, "Nope, that type of metal isn't made from earth."

Sokka cursed under his breath. "Well how are we gonna get it open?"

He then noticed weird symbols on the front of the case. "Hey!" he yelled, "Maybe if we enter the right combination it will open. But how do we figure it out?"

"Try taking it on a date and maybe it'll give it to you." said a voice from the entrance of the tent.

"Well that's just stupid Toph. It can't-" Sokka then realized it wasn't Toph who was speaking, and slowly turned his head to the entryway.

"H-hey T-Terin" Sokka said nervously. "I thought you were out hunting."

"Well I was, "Terin began, "but then I realized that I forgot my netgun. Don't you know that curiosity killed the rabiroo?"

Sokka then glared at Toph, even though she couldn't see it. "Why didn't you say he was coming back?"

Toph shrugged "Musta slipped my mind."

Sokka gritted his teeth but stopped when he saw Terin place all his 'equipment' on the floor.

"Now," Terin started, "I'm feeling generous today. I'm going to give you a head start, starting now. 5…"

_A head start?_ Sokka thought

"4…"

_For what?_

"3…"

_Wait. _

"2…"

_Uh oh._

"1…"

_Feet don't fail me now!_

"0… Sokka, you're a dead man!" Terin roared as he chased after Sokka

Toph was laughing hysterically now. "Run Snoozles! Use those scrawny little legs!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He shouted back, "And they're not scrawny! AHHHH!"

* * *

The Next Morning

"I told not to go through with it." Katara said as she healed Sokka's black eye.

"Yeah, well I would've gotten away with to if it weren't for a certain earthbender!" Sokka yelled as he stared angrily at Toph with his good eye.

"Who me?" Toph said innocently.

"Yes you!"

"Stop it right now!" Katara shouted as she did the finishing touches. "There, hopefully you've learned your lesson after this."

"Are you kidding? Now I'm even more curious to find out what's in that case. I'll try again next week."

"I'll be waiting then." He heard Terin say behind him.

Sokka yelped and ran into the woods. While Terin laughed and walked back to his tent.

Katara walked over to Aang who paid her five silver pieces.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She smiled

"Yeah, yeah" Aang muttered under his breath.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Meh? Tell me what you think.


End file.
